Geek to Savior of the Universe in One Day
by Snowfire1996
Summary: Anna has always been the geek of the class- Talking about other planets, and excelling in all her classes. Everyone bullies her, and calls her names, but she knows one day... one day that'll change. And THAT day, has come. Rated T for slight language.


**Note: I've only edited it slightly. In case it confused someone. **

**-Doctor Who belongs to BBC. **

A young girl about the age of 16 was quietly reading on one of her High School's benches. She wore a thin, dark green hoodie, and light blue jeans. Her dirty blond hair was covered with a knitted, turquoise hat. At each end of the hat, were small strings, giving it the look of a cold-weather hat. On her hands, were fingerless, blue and black striped gloves.

As she read through her large, rounded glasses, a few boys older than her were snickering at the front doors of the High School. She took no notice of them, and turned the page to her book. She heard footsteps from the same area behind her, and tried to ignore it, knowing it was a bad idea.

"Hey! You little smart-ass! What are you going on about now! The planet of Geeks? Or the galaxy of Nerds?" He said insultingly.

"Just go get a life Jones." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say Anna?" He demanded.

She closed her book, and placed it in her bag. "I said get a life Aaron! All you do is pick on the younger students. It's a shame you have to bully the ones who are smarter than you just to make you feel better about yourself!"

Aaron's eyes widened in her statement. "Why you little!" He grabbed her wrist, only for it to be yanked away.

She knew it was a bad idea. She knew he'd hurt her if she stood up to him. But she knew how to run too.

Grabbing her bag, she sprinted in the other direction, with Aaron close behind.

"Where ya goin four-eye Anna? Back to your mum?"

Anna ran away from them, looking for any escape. She jumped the fence, and sped to her backyard, hoping to hide in her shed. Before she got past the bushes, she spotted a box with 'Police' written above it. Without thinking, she ran to its door. It seemed to open at her touch.

She ran inside, and shut it behind her. Relieved that she had escaped, and took a few moments to look around. She gasped at the sight. There were lights, mechanical sounds, and small movements around her. In the center of the complex, there was what seemed like a circular control panel.

Anna curiously walked up to it. She saw multiple levers, knobs, and gadgets. She reached out to touch one.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Someone said quickly from behind her.

She spun around and saw a man, no older than 30. He had blue-green eyes, like her own, and dark brown hair. He had a tweed suit on, with a blue striped undershirt. What stood out the most, was the small red bow tie on his neck.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

She noticed that all his movements flowed, like he knew exactly what he was going to do next.

"I asked you first." He stepped closer, and pushed his finger right between my eyes, making me stumble backwards. Anna gulped, and answered,

"My name's Annabelle. I ran in here when I had to find a place to hide from those stinkin' bullies."

The man leaned down with his upper body, leaving his legs unmoving.

"You were running from bullies?" She nodded in response. The man propped himself against a wall with his shoulder.

"Well… It is quite strange that you should find your way here." Anna looked at him confused.

What do you mean? I saw the box, and ran inside. Why is it strange?"

He pushed himself off the wall, and leaned closer once again. His eyes scanned her own, as if looking for something that was not there.

"It is strange, because THAT door rarely ever opens, even for me. Although, it HAS been known to open for me in life-threatening situations. It is just strange that YOU should be able to open it when running from these bullies." Anna's mind had wandered over to the control panel before he even finished talking.

"Who are you?" Anna nearly whispered.

"That is an excellent question! I'm the Doctor." Anna curiously wandered over to the controls.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. YOU have no idea what it could do." Anna scanned every lever, every button, and every single knob, until she found the one she was looking for.

"Does this one start it?" She pointed to the lever.

The Doctor gave a surprised look. "And just how does a girl like yourself come across another TARDIS? Let alone a girl from Earth." This time, Anna gave him the confused look.

"TARDIS? Never seen one. I only know that this is something that can supposedly travel through space. Maybe even time. That's what these coordinates tell me." She pointed to the small monitor.

The Doctor's mouth hung open. "Exactly how can you be a human and know about time travel?"

She shrugged. "I might be a freshman in High School, but I've snuck into some college classes before. I guess school's more fun when you ACTUALLY learn something. Most of the classes were about theories about time and space travel. If you ask me, I think it's completely possible to do so. You just have to know where to get the right materials." Anna looked at the controls even harder.

"Then you're right Annabelle. I am a time traveler. And not only time, but through space too. So I could be on a whole other planet in the past at the same time."

Anna quickly responded, "Please, call me Anna. I personally hate the name my mother gave me. Makes me sound like a rich princess." The Doctor smirked.

"Well then, Anna. You seem to have an incredible, brilliant mind. If you'd like, you could come with me for a trip." Anna took in a shortened breath.

"Really? You're letting me come with you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. It can get incredibly boring in here sometimes though. I find that I've started talking to myself. Gives me an earache too. So, anyways, would you like to come with me?"

Anna almost immediately jumped up and down. "Yes! I'd love too! We could see other planets! Oh! And we could see other planet's history!"

The Doctor watched amusingly at her excitement. Only rarely would he let anyone go with him, but to him, this girl was similar to himself.

"But…" Anna stopped bouncing. "I've got to tell mother. I'm pretty sure she'd go crazy when she found out that I'm going to time travel with a mad man in a box. No offense."

The Doctor smiled. "None taken. Actually, there IS one thing you need to know; it may save your life one day."

Anna leaned closer.

"I am DEFINITELY a mad man in a box." He chuckled to himself. Anna joined along.

"You know, you remind me of someone else I invited to travel with me." The Doctor's smile faltered.

"And who would THAT be?" Anna asked. The Doctor quickly changed the subject. "It doesn't matter at the moment. First of all, where would you like to go first?" He gestured to the controls.


End file.
